


No One Is Watching

by FunkyinFishnet



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 04:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13755891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyinFishnet/pseuds/FunkyinFishnet
Summary: Nikki Cross knew Sanity before she met them. They know her too. They all see the fault lines, they all laugh.





	No One Is Watching

 

 

 

Nikki doesn't understand why the world isn't laughing.

 

 

There's these lines, the bits that stand out and tremble. They make her teeth rattle; she seeks them all the time. She can't believe there's people that don't see them. She doesn't understand why they don't laugh.

 

 

She knows Eric, Killian and Alexander long before she meets them. The first time Alexander starts dancing she knows to duck before his arms even swing. She knows the feel of Killian's hair before she ever clasps arms around his neck. Eric's voice rasps and she laughs a harmony.

 

 

Alexander knows how to buckle her vest without any instruction. Killian buys fizzy water and mint chocolate before she craves either. Eric sings songs that have always followed her thoughts.

 

 

She laughs and they laugh too.

 

 

Alexander dances until he gets a bloody cheek and his eyes swell black. He keeps trying to plait Nikki's hair and knot Killian's beard and chuckles and prods at the marks his skin collects from them.

 

 

Eric disappears for days at a time, bringing back armfuls of fish that he cooks until everything smells of brine and sea mud. They all know how to remove bones and stew fish heads. More than once, Nikki finds fish eyes in her pocket. She knows to pitch them at Alexander and hide them in his shoes. Let him read them with his toes.

 

 

She munches endlessly on crispy fish skin and watches avidly as Killian easily squeezes scales from slippery flesh. There's beer and chips that aren't ever thick enough and they take turns guarding the sauce.

 

 

She holds onto Killian's back and the ground falls away and she knows the world won't end like that. When it does, Killian will stride on and roar. He's been a giant since before any lines were drawn. He'll be here when new ones are laid down too.

 

 

Nikki traces the saltire patch on her vest – blue fields and Óengus's dream. There's death in every line and dreams don't win battles. Of course they don't.

 

 

The fizzy water laughs down her throat and she wants more. There's always more she wants. She wants gold in her hands and bruises blossoming under her fingernails. She wants white chocolate cheesecake and the sinew between bones. She wants Sanity to never stop laughing and to always be one step ahead of each other.

 

 

She wants, she wants, she wants, she wants.

 

 

She wants and her teeth keep rattling.

 

 

_-the end_

 


End file.
